vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (Transistor)
Summary Red is the main protagonist of the 2014-Indie-Action-RPG game: Transistor. Background Ranked in the top percentile of Cloudbank's contemporary performing artists for five years, Red demonstrated early interest in music despite studying at Traverson Hall. Traverson groomed many of the city's most ambitious civic planners, though Red spent the majority of her time developing the academy's nascent arts program, and was the first on record to select two nontraditional disciplines. Records indicate she was reluctant to explain, citing personal reasons. She remained reticent even after gaining the spotlight, and when asked about her past and influences, would often say her work spoke for itself. She did admit, however, that she never wrote her music with intent to stir controversy. Career To appreciate the impact of Red's music, consider first the current state of Cloudbank's social climate and how it evolved over the past two decades. When an altercation finally erupted in the crowd during one of her performances, it was the first such incident in four years. It escalated to the point where administrators were summoned to the scene. As one of the suspects was banned from the premises, he accused Red of being an instigator and provocateur. Red later stated it was in this moment that she fully understood the potent effect her music had on people. She decided to take certain precautions from that point, receding from the spotlight to compose new material in relative privacy. Rumors swirled. Then, once she finally re-emerged, trouble followed. Disappearance The Camerata found her one night once the crowds dispersed after one of her performances. They had reason to believe that she would be alone, rehearsing said new material. But she was not alone, and the presence of another individual disrupted aspects of the Camerata's plan for the night. Red survived the incident, becoming separated from the Camerata due to these unforeseen events on their part. Although her trace data remains intact, partial transfer did occur, including transfer of ownership status of something the Camerata believed theirs. Note: All of this comes from her function files in game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with Transistor Name: Red Origin: Transistor Gender: Female Age: 27 years old Classification: Human, Pop Star Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (with Transistor), Weapon Mastery, Time Stop (With Turn()), Absorption and Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls of the deceased gaining powers from the soul), Information Analysis (The Transistor allows her to analyze and gain data on an opponent), Life Stealing (With Tap()), Healing (With Flood() in a passive slot), Explosion Manipulation (With Load()), Status Effect Inducement (With Void()), Slight Size Manipulation (Void() can make its targets slightly smaller), Empathic Manipulation (Switch() can make targets go to her allegiance but she is unable to hurt them), Resurrection (Works only 1 time for herself with each of her 4 abilities), Energy Manipulation, Summoning (With Help()), Forcefield Creation (With Bounce() in Passive slot), Self-Duplication (With Spark() in a Passive slot), and Invisibility (With Mask()), Resistance to slowing effects (With Crash() in a Passive Slot) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with Transistor (Was capable of destroying The Spine and obliterating its heart with one strike) Speed: Normal Human regularly, Superhuman with Turn() and Jaunt(). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Took blows from Royce Bracket who should be comparable to Red), resurrection with the Transistor makes her difficult to kill. Stamina: Very High (Traveled across the entire city of Cloudbank fighting Process with little signs of being tired) Range: Ranging from Extended melee range to Tens of meters with certain projectiles. Standard Equipment: The Transistor. Intelligence: While Red seems to have a normal education, she is a master tactician capable of outsmarting and even beating Royce Bracket himself in a 1 on 1 duel who had his own Transistor. Weaknesses: Red can only use the Transistor’s time stop and planning phase once before it takes a few seconds to recharge which can leave her open. She can only carry 4 abilities at a time with 2 extra abilities for each one and 4 passive slots, however she does have a limited amount of slots and each ability can take away a portion of that so it's good to remember what abilities she can use and how many slots they take. She can also only use so many abilities in a single turn. If she gets killed once, she gets resurrected however at the cost of one of her four Active abilities. Feats: * Defeated The Spine and destroyed it’s heart with a single strike. * Defeated Royce Bracket in a one on one duel who had his own Transistor. * Defeated multiple different types of Process in a single night traveling across the city and back without getting tired. * Saved the entire city of Cloudbank which was being completely processed, which basically means it was being corrupted by the main enemies of the game. * Tanked hits from The Spine and Royce Bracket. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Turn(): The ability freezes time and allows Red to queue attacks with her different abilities. She can only use a limited amount of abilities per turn and once activated, she will perform all of the actions she had planned during the Turn() phase. Memory: Memory determines the amount of abilities she can hold at once. Note that she can actually have 2 of each ability but can only use one of each in an active slot. Her total memory she can use is 32. Bounce(): Niola Chein's Trace. Memory Cost: 2 Turn Cost: 35 * Active Ability: Ranged attack that chains to hit multiple targets. * Passive ability: Creates a shield around Red at the beginning of a fight. * Upgrade ability: Make active abilities chain into multiple enemies, multiplying the damage to hit clusters of enemies at once. Breach(): The Transistor's Trace. Memory Cost: 3 Turn Cost: 42 * Active Ability: A projectile that is shot from the Transistor in a straight line with many meters in range. * Passive ability: Gains more planning potential while using Turn. * Upgrade ability: Grants other abilities further reach and higher speed. Crash(): Red's Trace. Memory Cost: 1 Turn Cost: 20 * Active Ability: A melee attack which has the secondary effect of Crashing targets, which opens them up to additional damage to other attacks. * Passive ability: Gives Red more defense and resistance to all slowing effects. * Upgrade ability: Abilities gain the effect of stunning and opening enemies up to vulnerabilities. Cull(): Olmarq's Trace. Memory Cost: 4 Turn Cost: 70 * Active Ability: Extremely powerful melee attack that can launch smaller enemies upwards and stun them. * Passive ability: Harms enemies on contact while using Turn(). * Upgrade ability: Allows other abilities to send targets flying upwards and stun them. Flood(): Royce Bracket's Trace. Memory Cost: 3 Turn Cost: 25 * Active Ability: Flood is a projectile that deals damage over time and when fired, the Flood wave will move forward slowly and deal damage to everything it touches. * Passive ability: Regenerates Red’s life when Turn() isn’t being used. * Upgrade ability: Leaves damage trails in the area of the attack. Get(): Bailey Gilande's Trace. Memory Cost: 1 Turn Cost: 15 * Active Ability: Draws targets close to Red and deals more damage at longer range. * Passive ability: Collects Process Cells at a longer Range than normal. * Upgrade ability: Attracts foes to you and makes abilities do more damage the longer the range. Help(): Sybil Reisz's Trace. Memory Cost: 4 * Active Ability: Summons a Fetch that helps Red as an ally. It can slowly attack the nearest target with Bark(), or can be commanded through the Turn() command. In order to let the Fetch use Turn(), the player has to activate Turn() first. The Fetch can then be controlled like Red in the Turn() Function. * Passive ability: Whenever Help() is used as a passive, Red has a 25% chance to turn into a SuperUser during Turn(). The SuperUser has a Function called Kill() which does massive damage in an area of effect but uses all of her Turn() at once. * Upgrade ability: Gives abilities a 50% chance to prevent process cells from spawn. Jaunt(): Preston Moyle's Trace. Memory Cost: 3 Turn Cost: 10 * Active Ability: A short-distance dash followed by a melee attack. * Passive ability: Jaunt shortens the recovery time after using Turn(). * Upgrade ability: Allows abilities to be used during a Turn() recharge. Load(): Wave Tennegan's Trace. Memory Cost: 3 Turn Cost: 50 * Active Ability: Spawns an explosive Packet that will go off after a certain amount of time or when Red hits it. * Passive ability: Spawns Packets that have the same affect as before in few second intervals. * Upgrade ability: Gives abilities more damage at the area at the point of impact. Mask(): Shomer Shasberg's Trace. Memory Cost: 1 Turn Cost: Cannot be used during Turn(). * Active Ability: Red becomes invisible for a maximum of 6.3 seconds. * Passive ability: Red becomes invisible and can move at 125% of her normal speed for 2 seconds after destroying an enemy. * Upgrade ability: Gives abilities greater backstab damage. Ping(): Henter Jallaford's Trace. Memory Cost: 1 Turn Cost: 10 * Active Ability: Rapidly fires small, fairly weak energy blasts. * Passive ability: Increases the amount of time Red can use Turn(). * Upgrade ability: Makes abilities more efficient to plan during Turn and faster in real time. Purge(): Maximilias Darzi's Trace. Memory Cost: 2 Turn Cost: 20 * Active Ability: Shoots a slightly tracking projectile that when it hits an opponent, slows them and deals damage over time. * Passive ability: Retaliates damage automatically when Red is struck. * Upgrade ability: Gives abilities the effect to slow targets down and deal damage over time Spark(): Lillian Platt's Trace. Memory Cost: 2 Turn Cost: 20 * Active Ability: Once it hits a target, it splits up firing many small projectiles that can do more damage. * Passive ability: Red Spawns a copy of herself whenever she takes damage with a cooldown of 1.5 seconds for each one. * Upgrade ability: Gives abilities the ability to create multiple projectiles of themselves. Switch(): Farrah Yon-Dale's Trace. Memory Cost: 2 * Active Ability: Alters a target’s allegiance, causing it to serve Red, however Red is incapable of damaging the altered target. * Passive ability: Whenever Red retrieves a Cell, she spawns a friendly Bad Cell * Upgrade ability: Gives other abilities the effect to briefly switch the targets’ allegiance to your side. Tap(): Grant Kendrell's Trace. Memory Cost: 4 Turn Cost: 35 * Active Ability: Creates a small area affect around Red which steals some life from anything hit by it. * Passive ability: Raises Red’s total life. * Upgrade ability: Gives abilities the effect to siphon some life points from targets. Void(): Asher Kendrell's. Trace Memory Cost: 4 Turn Cost: 15 * Active Ability: Red creates a small black hole like creation that when it hits an enemy, they shrink down slightly and lose a lot of attacking and defending strength. * Passive ability: Slightly boosts the damage of all abilities in her possession. * Upgrade ability: Makes abilities it’s equipped to do significantly more damage. Note: Not to be confused with other characters with the same name. Note 2: Most info used for this page is taken from the Transistor Wiki. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transistor (Game) Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Musicians Category:Performers Category:Tier 9